Su Hao/Origin Abilities
Skill and Abilities * Model Analysis ** Grade: E ** Usage: Analysing things, building models ** Description: This is a very useful skill in daily life. Clay making, floor construction etc. This origin ability has many uses. You will enjoy a better quality life! (Taken From chapter 116) * Intermediate Basic Fighting Technique Chapter 2 ** Rank: 1 star ** Introduction: The basics of all martial arts; basic fighting techniques. Once mastered, all martial art difficulty will be reduced by half. This course is an advanced high school leveled course. ** Origin: Obtained from Su Ling using his Origin Ability * Advanced Level of Basic Fighting Techniques Chapter 3 ** Rank: 1 star ** Introduction: The basics of all master arts, basic fighting techniques. If mastered completely, all martial skill difficulties would be reduced by many times. This is a high school self-taught course. ** Origin: Obtained from Chen Yiran using his Origin Ability * Advanced Origin Ability Cultivation Chapter 6 ** Rank: 2 star ** Introduction: Origin ability cultivation, the basic method to increase origin ability energy. Higher levels will greatly enhance the amount of energy stored and its recovery rate. ** Origin: Obtained from Yang Ziqing using his Origin Ability * Basic Police Fighting Technique Chapter 10 ** Description: The Police Fighting Techniques were something which the police department had kept on improving before end up with this style. Each strike was targeted at the vital parts of the foe. ** Origin: Taught by Liu Zhenlong * Advanced Police Fighting Technique Chapter 18 ** Origin: Obtained from Chen Yifeng using his Origin Ability * Fighting Essence Chapter 22 ** Origin: Obtained from Sun Yaotian using his Origin Ability * Beginner Origin Ability Transition Technique Chapter 53 ** Rank: 2 star ** Introduction: A cultivation technique derived from origin ability cultivation technique; greatly helps your body cultivation. It can greatly enhance the upper limit of origin ability energy and rate of recovery. ** Origin: Obtained from Zhao Feng using his Origin Ability * Beginner Military Fighting Technique Chapter 109 ** Rank: 1 star ** Description: This is an advanced fighting technique course. Once beginner military fighting technique is mastered, there will be a substantial increase in destructive power! This is an advanced course for university. ** Origin: Obtained from Guan Yuanzhong using his origin ability * Plane Origin Refinement, 2 star card, progress 0%. * Advance Origin Control, 2 star card, progress 0%. * Image Analysis, 2 star card, progress 0%. * Model Range Expansion, 3 star card, progress 0%. * Beginner Model Deduction,3 star card, progress 78%. * New Model Technique' Self created origin abilities: * Illusion Vanisher Pupils aka "Illusion Decryptor Pupils", 6 Star Card. Ability to see through illusion nodes. (Anti Illusion). chapter 615. * Universe Creator, 7 star card, by using powerful illusions, a life consciousness is dragged into the world model and introduced as a new life forms. chapter 639. * Art of Rebirth, 6 Star card, can only be used to someone who is the verge of dying. Chapter 676 After becoming crippled and losing his Grade F Analysis talent. he tried integrating with a new talent and got Grade A Talent (Beyond Limit). this Ability talent made his body stronger and use internal force in chapter 764. References Category:Abilities